fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Sushiria
 Papa's Sushiria is the 13th game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series. Matt and Clover are the default workers in this game, as they were the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2016. The game takes place in Sakura Bay. The winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016, Elle, makes her official debut as a customer in the game. It was released on December 13, 2016 as a Christmas present from Flipline Studios. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8761 Description Slice and serve the most delectable sushi around in Papa's Sushiria. Your day takes a turn for the worse when you break Papa Louie's lucky cat statue. Is this to blame for the restaurant's underwhelming opening day? All we know is that Papa Louie left on a wild-eyed mission and you're now stuck running the restaurant. Can you turn your luck around and master the fine art of sushi making? Perfectly cook, season, and spread the rice with the all-in-one "Sushi Square". Then fill, roll, and top the sushi with a huge assortment of brand-new ingredients. Finish it off by cutting the sushi into bite-size morsels for your hungry customers. Bring in the bubbles! Papa's Sushiria also has Bubble Tea to serve alongside the sushi. Mix the flavored teas with milk then add tapioca pearls or one of the many other deliciously flavored bubbles. Missing your favorite customer? Why not send them some coupons with the help of your friendly mailman, Vincent! Customers love a good deal, and will promptly arrive to order more food. Coupons are great for completing quests and strategically leveling up customers! *Papa's unique time-management cooking style *Cook, season, and spread the sushi rice *Fill, roll, top and slice the sushi *Create unique bubble tea to serve with the sushi *Earn colorful stickers by completing unique tasks *Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Master 40 unique Special Recipes *Strategically send coupons to lure customers back *Hire a server for the dining room *Customize your chef and server *Over 49,360,000 items to buy in the clothing shop *Buy festive furniture to fill your lobby *Play through 4 seasons and 12 holidays *Unlock over 145 menu items *106 crazy customers to unlock *7 fun Mini-Games with tons of prizes to win *Use your tips to buy upgrades for your shop *Weekly paychecks and raises as you level up *Free to play online! Blog Announcement Hey Everyone, We have a huge surprise for you today! We are super-excited to announce Papa Louie’s next restaurant extravaganza…. Papa’s Sushiria! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8492 Workers The workers are Matt, Clover, and the Custom Worker. The standard worker's uniform consists of a black kimono with green and salmon trim, a green apron with a sushi-designed "buckle," salmon pants (a skirt for female workers), white headbands with the same sushi-design on the front, and black shoes with green laces and gray soles. Introduction Matt/Clover/Custom Worker wins a trip to Sakura Bay to get a sneak peak of Papa Louie's new restaurant, Papa's Sushiria. Matt/Clover/Custom Worker arrives at the restaurant where Papa Louie welcomes him/her and gives a tour of the new restaurant. He shows Matt/Clover/Custom Worker the Sushi Squares and makes him/her a bubble tea drink. The tour ends and Matt/Clover/Custom Worker leaves, but walks right into the Maneki Neko (Lucky Cat) statue that is outside of the restaurant, breaking it. Papa Louie tells him/her not to worry about it as he'll buy one with tips from Opening Day sales the next day. The following day, Matt/Clover/Custom worker returns to the Sushiria, only to find a sad Papa Louie behind the counter. It turns out that opening day was a bust as nobody had come to the restaurant, showing an empty tip jar. Matt/Clover/Custom Worker asks what he/she can do to help, after having broken the statue the day before. Papa Louie gets the idea of making Matt/Clover/Custom Worker run the Sushiria in order to pay for another cat statue, and hands over to him/her the keys and uniform. Ending Papa Louie calls over Matt/Clover/Custom Workers to show them the new statue, which is a larger, golden Maneki Neko. The workers are pleased to see this, but are shocked to see many customers surrounded outside the restaurant, all of whom came to see the new statue. Previews *'07/12/16': Matt and Clover win the Papa's Next Chefs 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7860 *'10/25/16': Sneak Peek: Papa's Sushiria!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8492 *'11/01/16': Sneak Peek: Worker Uniforms http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8526 *'11/07/16': Elle wins Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8559 *'11/08/16': Sneak Peek: Sakura Bay http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8552 *'11/15/16': Sneak Peek: Super Custom Clothing! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8598 *'11/21/16': Sneak Peek: Vincent and Customer Coupons http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8685 *'11/28/16': Sneak Peek: Cook Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8710 *'12/01/16': Sneak Peek: Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8721 *'12/05/16': Sneak Peek: Bubble Tea!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8746 *'12/08/16': Papa's Sushiria Launching Next Week!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8761 *'12/13/16': Papa's Sushiria is Released! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8779 Stations *Order Station *Cook Station *Build Station *Tea Station Customers *Hacky Zak (Tutorial) *Bruna Romano (After Tutorial) *Wally *Yui *Chuck *Lisa *Gremmie (Day 2) *Elle (Time) *Kingsley (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Connor (Time) *Vicky (Time) *Perri (Time) *Chester (Time) *Rudy (Time) *Janana (Time) *Olga (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Brody (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Vincent (Time) *Hope (Time) *Iggy (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Steven (Time) *Tony (Time) *Allan (Time) *Mary (Time) *Foodini (Time) *Sue (Time) *Clair (Time) *Carlo Romano (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Hugo (Rank 2) *Zoe (Rank 3) *Olivia (Rank 4) *Joy (Rank 5) *Tohru (Rank 6) *Mandi (Rank 7) *Austin (Rank 8) *Kayla (Rank 9) *Koilee (Rank 10) *Maggie (Rank 11) *Sasha (Rank 12) *Kenji (Rank 13) *Franco (Rank 14) *Cletus (Rank 15) *Utah (Rank 16) *Alberto (Rank 17) *Nevada (Rank 18) *Robby (Rank 19) *Kahuna (Rank 20) *Marty (Rank 21) *Rico (Rank 22) *Boomer (Rank 23) *Ember (Rank 24) *Scooter (Rank 25) *Prudence (Rank 26) *Penny (Rank 27) *Cecilia (Rank 28) *Timm (Rank 29) *Nick (Rank 30) *Johnny (Rank 31) *Hank (Rank 32) *Cooper (Rank 33) *Trishna (Rank 34) *James (Rank 35) *Willow (Rank 36) *Wendy (Rank 37) *Professor Fitz (Rank 38) *Georgito (Rank 39) *Sarge Fan (Rank 40) *Sienna (Rank 41) *Taylor (Rank 42) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 43) *Edna (Rank 44) *Radlynn (Rank 45) *Santa (Rank 46) *Cherissa (Rank 47) *Rita (Rank 48) *Julep (Rank 49) *Mitch (Rank 50) *Xandra (Rank 51) *Ivy (Rank 52) *Big Pauly (Rank 53) *Little Edoardo (Rank 54) *Wylan B (Rank 55) *Scarlett (Rank 56) *Greg (Rank 57) *Roy (Rank 58) *Yippy (Rank 59) *Mindy (Rank 60) *Crystal (Rank 61) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 62) *Doan (Rank 63) *Captain Cori (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers (Locals in Bold) *'Emmlette' (Monday) *Whiff (Tuesday) *Akari (Wednesday) *Deano (Thursday) *Quinn (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals (Closers in Bold) *Elle *'Emmlette' *Koilee *Vincent *Wylan B Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) *Cherry Blossom Festival (April) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Tohru (Favored by Tohru, Hacky Zak, Elle, Mandi, Austin, Olivia, Kayla, Kingsley and Koilee) *Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Maggie (Favored by Maggie, Rhonda, Connor, Vicky, Sasha, Kenji, Franco, and Cletus) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Utah (Favored by Utah, Chuck, Perri, Chester, Alberto, Nevada, Robby, and Kahuna) *Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Marty (Favored by Marty, Lisa, Rudy, Janana, Rico, Boomer, Ember, and Scooter) *'BavariaFest '(August) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Prudence (Favored by Prudence, Hugo, Olga, Gino Romano, Shannon, Penny, Cecilia, Timm, and Nick) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Johnny (Favored by Johnny, Bruna Romano, Brody, Duke Gotcha, Hank, Cooper, Trishna, and James) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Willow (Favored by Willow, Joy, Vincent, Wendy, Hope, Professor Fitz, Georgito, Sarge Fan, and Iggy) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Sienna (Favored by Sienna, Taylor, Pinch Hitwell, Bertha, Edna, Steven, and Radlynn) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Santa (Favored by Santa, Tony, Cherissa, Allan, Rita, Julep, and Mitch) *New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Xandra (Favored by Xandra, Zoe, Wally, Mary, Foodini, Ivy, Big Pauly, Little Edoardo, and Wylan B) *Valentine's Day (Feburary) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Scarlett (Favored by Scarlett, Sue, Clair, Greg, Roy, Carlo Romano, Yippy, and Mindy) *'Lucky Lucky Matsuri '(March) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Crystal (Favored by Crystal, Gremmie, Yui, Skyler, Peggy, Mayor Mallow, Doan, Captain Cori and Papa Louie) Mini Games *Home Run Derby *Rico's Chiliworks *Papa's Raceway *Freeze-Putt *Soda Shot *Hallway Hunt *Mitch's Mess Standard Ingredients Rice *Brown Rice (Start) *White Rice (Start) *Shiso Rice (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 36) *Black Rice (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 51) Sushi Wraps *Nori (Start) *Momoiro Soy Paper (Unlocked with Joy on Rank 5) *Ukoniro Soy Paper (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 14) Vinegar *Sushi Vinegar (Start) Fillings Bold means ingredient is both filling and topping *'Avocado' (Start) *Carrot (Start) *Crab Stick (Start) *Cream Cheese (Start) *Cucumber Slices (Start) *'Salmon' (Start) *Snow Peas (Start) *'Tuna' (Start) *Lobster (Unlocked with Gremmie on Day 2) *Tofu (Unlocked with Olivia on Rank 4) *Unagi (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 6) *Jalapeños (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 11) *Green Onions (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 15) *'Wagyu' (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 24) *Shiitake Mushrooms (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 26) *Shrimp Tempura (Unlocked with Nick on Rank 30) *Tamago (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 31) *Octopus (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 39) *'Yellowtail' (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 41) *Radish Sprouts (Unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 45) *Asparagus (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 49) *Fried Calamari (Unlocked with Captain Cori on Rank 64) Placeable Toppings Bold means ingredient is both filling and topping *'Avocado' (Start) *Mango Slices (Start) *Prawn (Start) *Saba (Start) *'Salmon' (Start) *'Tuna' (Start) *Kiwi Slices (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 19) *'Wagyu' (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 24) *'Yellowtail' (Unocked with Sienna on Rank 41) *Sayori (Unlocked with Little Edoardo on Rank 54) Shakers *Tobiko (Start) *Bonito Flakes (Start) *Sesame Seeds (Start) *Tempura Crunch (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 20) *Furikake (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 46) Sauces *Duck Sauce (Start) *General Tso Sauce (Start) *Ginger Miso Sauce (Start) *Teriyaki Sauce (Start) *Wasabi Mayo (Start) *Yum Yum Sauce (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 2) *Yuzu Kosho (Unlocked with Koilee on Rank 10) *Tonkatsu Sauce (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 21) *Hibachi Sauce (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 29) *Sriracha (Unlocked with James on Rank 35) *Ponzu (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 50) Tea Flavors *Almond Tea (Start) *Chai Tea (Start) *Matcha Tea (Start) *Mocha Tea (Start) *Strawberry Tea (Start) *Blueberry Tea (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 3) *Piña Colada Tea (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 16) *Tangerine Tea (Unlocked with Trishna on Rank 34) *Taro Tea (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 40) *Honeydew Tea (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 56) *Chocolate Tea (Unlocked with Yippy on Rank 59) Tea Bubbles *Butterscotch Bubbles (Start) *Cucumber Bubbles (Start) *Lychee Bubbles (Start) *Mango Bubbles (Start) *Tapioca Pearls (Start) *Watermelon Bubbles (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 9) *Cherry Bubbles (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 25) *Pawpaw Bubbles (Unlocked with Edna on Rank 44) *Sugarplum Bubbles (Unlocked with Wylan B on Rank 55) *Cotton Candy Bubbles (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 60) *Kiwi Bubbles (Unlocked with Crystal on Rank 61) *Huckleberry Bubbles (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one filling, one ingredient which is both filling and placeable topping, one shaker topping, one sushi sauce, one paper, and one tea flavor. Holiday ingredients are always unlocked in this order: filling/topping, paper, sauce, filling, tea, shaker. Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This is the first computer-based gameria where Joy appears. *This is the first game since holidays were introduced that does not include the St. Paddy's Day celebration. *Some customers' Style B outfits from Papa's Bakeria are now their Style A outfits in this game. *No time customers are unlocked after Duke Gotcha until you unlock Vincent during Halloween. *Both Bakeria workers, Timm and Cecilia, favor BavariaFest holiday. *This is the second game after Papa's Cheeseria where Cupcakeria workers, James and Willow, are unlocked back to back. **This is also the second gameria after Papa's Cheeseria where Chuck is not unlocked during Summer Luau. *The parade has a section for Kingsley and the four KCP winners. *During Halloween, Emmlette dresses up as a chick hatching from an egg. **The other closers wear the same costumes from previous gamerias. *Joy's Style B outfit is actually Ninjoy's original outfit ever since her debut in Papa's Freezeria, so it is revealed in this game that Joy and Ninjoy are actually the same person. *Either Skyler or Peggy can be your last customers as they're the last time customers to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. *There's a new feature where the chef and server's clothes have a "Holiday Spirit" meter. *The Bronze level prizes from six of the seven minigames are the Groovstock furniture pieces: **Home Run Derby: Lg. Groove Trunk **Rico's Chiliworks: Drum Set **Papa's Raceway: Electric Guitar **Freeze-Putt: Sm. Groove Trunk **Soda Shot: Chai Reverb Gum **Mitch's Mess: Med. Groove Trunk *The Silver level prizes from the minigames are the Chilifest furniture pieces. *The Gold level prizes from the minigames are the Sugarplex Film Fest furniture pieces. *This is the first game in which the background music is not set in either C major or G major; the BGM is in F major. *This is the first game where Captain Cori is unlocked at a rank higher than 60 *Santa is the only customer to order all holiday ingredients. Gallery Sushicommingsoon.jpg Sushiriaworkers pose.jpg Play it today! Papa's Sushiria.png Sakura Bay.jpg newclothing_01.jpg newclothing_02.jpg newclothing_03.jpg newclothing_04.jpg newclothing_05.jpg newclothing_06.jpg Vincent_logo_sm.jpg|Meet Vincent Coupons_01.jpg Coupons_02.jpg Coupons_03.jpg Coupons_04.jpg cookstation_01.jpg cookstation_02.jpg cookstation_03.jpg Buildstation_011.jpg Buildstation_021.jpg Buildstation_031.jpg Buildstation_041.jpg Bubbletealogo1.jpg Teastation 01.jpg Teastation 02.jpg Teastation 03.jpg Teastation 04.jpg Teastation 05.jpg launchdate Sushi.jpg|Launch Date!! bloglaunch1-sushiria.jpg Papa's Sushhiria Card on FaceBook.png Papa's Sushiria Post on Facebook.jpg KCP winners.png|KCP winners in the parade TeaParty.png|A Look at Tea Party Sticker 2016-12-16 (4).png|So close... Jojo's Perfect Sushi.png|Jojo's Perfect Sushi! Cherry Blossom Festival in Sushiria.png|Cherry Blossom Festival Cinco de Mayo in Sushiria.png|Cinco de Mayo Summer Luau in Sushiria.png|Summer Luau Starlight BBQ in Sushiria.png|Starlight BBQ BavariaFest in Sushiria.png|BavariaFest Maple Mornings in Sushiria.png|Maple Mornings Halloween in Sushiria.png|Halloween Thanksgiving in Sushiria.png|Thanksgiving Christmas in Sushiria.png|Christmas New Year in Sushiria.png|New Year Valentine's Day in Sushiria.png|Valentine's Day Lucky Lucky Matsuri in Sushiria.png|Lucky Lucky Matsuri sushiriatinythumb.jpg Mini thumb2 sushiria.jpg SushiriaGameicon.png 2016-12-19 (3).png|Getting the badge "The Gang's All Here" with Peggy as the last customer Wally Sushi Fail.png|For some weird reason Wally doesn't like his sushi Utah's Perfect Sushi.png|Utah have a perfect sushi at the first day! Nevada's Perfect Sushi.png|Nevada have a perfect sushi at the first day! Marty's Perfect Sushi.png|Marty have a perfect sushi at the first day! johnyperfectfirstday.png|Johnny's perfect sushi at the first day! Screenshot_2016-12-26-17-21-47_kindlephoto-6947561.jpg|The Ending in Papa's Sushiria. Credits to you, Flipline Forum Member Timmpura.png|Getting Timmpura with Bakeria Workers in Dining Room Prudence Perfect Sticker.png|Prudence Perfect for Perfect Sticker!!! Papa's Sushiria - All Customers.png|All the Customers outside of Papa's Sushiria. Sasha Miso.png|Getting the Sasha Miso Sticker Perri OK.png|Perri is A-OK!! Santa perfect sushi.png GoGreenFitz.png|Getting Go Green by Serving Wasabi & Furkake for Fitz Wylan.PNG|First order of Wylan B Perfect scarlett.PNG|Perfect sushi for Scarlett during Valentine's Day and the sticker 'Scarlett and the shakers' unlocked Perfect Ivy.png|Perfect plate of sushi for Ivy during New Year Chuck Gold.png|Perfect Gold Reward for Chuck Xandra Sush.png|Perfect with Xandra on 1st Day of New Year Friendly Fill-up.png|A Look At Friendly Fill-Up in Sushiria Cletus and Papa Louie in the dining room..png|Cletus and Papa Louie in the dining room. Brody is jealous..png|Brody is jealous because Papa Louie has coffee and he doesn't. Customers Styles Elle Styles.png|Elle Emmlette Styles.png|Emmlette Joy Styles.png|Joy Koilee Styles.png|Koilee Maggie Styles.png|Maggie Prudence Styles.png|Prudence Vincent Styles.png|Vincent Category:Games Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2016 Games